Parentage: ‘CANTIK’ is a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Dracaena surculosa plant (not patented) which was discovered in Kota Tinggi, Johor, Malaysia in the spring of 2016. The mutation was initially noted for its large, dark green foliage. Said mutation was isolated for further evaluation to confirm the uniformity and stability of the unique characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of the stability and uniformity of the characteristics, the new plant was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘CANTIK’, by way of softwood stem cuttings, was first performed in the spring of 2016 in Kota Tinggi, Johor, Malaysia. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.